


Power out

by JustFansHP



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4940191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustFansHP/pseuds/JustFansHP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a storm and the power is out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power out

**Author's Note:**

> Very tiny but very fluffy OS.
> 
> If you are one of my regular reader, I would like you to tell me which kind of fanfic you liked most. Hollstein? LaFerry? Permonde? ZetaSociety? Fluffy? Sad? Kinda hot?  
> I need your help for my next OS to please you.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the reading!

It was a Saturday afternoon, Laura and Carmilla were watching TV. Well, Laura was. Carmilla was actually watching Laura. The tiny woman had her head in her laps. The vampire was playing with her hair, softly. If she stopped, Laura would ask her to continue.  
It was raining outside. What seemed to be one of the biggest storms Laura ever witnessed. The two were calm. The rain didn’t really bother them. They were in their own bubble.  
But it was until the TV shuts off. And Laura’s little lamp too.

“-Crap! I think the power crashed because of the storm.” Said Laura before opening their door room.

And yes, she was right. Some student opened their doors too to check on the corridor. The power was out. Perry went to check if everybody was ok. The floor don gave candles to every room.  
Carmilla took a great pleasure to light her own candles, before she went back to her bed.

“-So what do we do now? I wanted to know what was going to happen in my movie!  
-Laura, you know it. You already watch this movie billions time.  
-Yes I know but still. It’s Harry Freakin’ Potter! You don’t just shut it off.  
-Well the storm just did. So either you continue complaining or we could cuddle.”

Laura didn’t think about it twice. She went back on Carmilla’s bed. As the vampire opened her arms, her tiny human didn’t waste a second to go in her girlfriends arms. The youngest leant for a kiss, but broke it really fast.

“-You taste like cookies, baby.  
-You do too. Now shut up and kiss me.”

The vampire didn’t need to repeat her request. Laura’s lips were on her for a tender kiss. A kiss full of love and adoration. Laura broke the kiss when she started needing air. Her forehead on Carmilla’s. They smiled at each other.

“-I love you, Carm.  
-I love you too, cupcake.”

Then spent two hours kissing and cuddling, until the power came back. And Laura went back watching her movie while Carmilla played with her hair. Like nothing happened.

END


End file.
